The Potters
by Arsao Tome
Summary: I was inspired by Harry50's 'The new Mrs. Potter'. But in my version, Harry's a merc.
1. Chapter 1

**The Potters**

( _Medical Wing, Hogwarts_ )

It was after the third task of the Triwizard tournament. Cedric was dead, Voldemort was back, for a few minutes before his head popped like a balloon as his army died with him. But, before that, he saved a fellow champion named Fleur Delacour. She was there holding his hand as he was resting. She wanted to speak to him because she needed to tell him about what was going on.

She owes him a life debt but since she was a Veela it was different. Harry awoke and she looked at him. "Fleur?" He said, "what is going on? Why are you here?"

"Harry," she said. "We need to talk." He sat up and looked at her.

"Okay, what's up?"

"When you saved me, you activated a life debt between us."

"Okay."

"Well, you know what I am right?"

"Yes, a Veela. Right?"

"Yes Harry, you see, with us life debts are very different." This made Harry look at her.

"Um, different, how?"

"Well, first there is no such thing as 'part-Veela'." Harry picked it up.

"You, your mom and sister are Veela? Because of your Maternal Grandmother?" She smiled and nodded, "What does this mean for us?"

"I'm yours, forever." Harry started to think about the bombshell she just dropped in his lap.

"Okay, this means I can do anything I want with you, right?"

"Yes."

"I am NOT a master to a slave, if we are going to have a relationship like this, I'm putting a ring on your finger. ( _He must've liked it -ed._ ) Meaning, I want us to be equals, as man and wife." He said with a blush, Hogwarts, knowing what he wanted to do, allowed his family magic to go into him and their left hands glowed. A platinum, Mythril and diamond ring were on their ring fingers.

"Well, I guess that solved this." Said Fleur.

"But, I know you want to have a wedding, so I'll get some friends to set this up. Also, call it a hunch but, you wouldn't mind me being with Hermione as well, right?"

"Well, she was your first love. Forgive me if I'm wrong."

"No, you're right." He sighed, "it's just that…"

"What is it Harry?" He sighed again.

Unknown to either of them, a certain 'bushy brown haired' girl was listening on. Her heart almost broke when she heard Harry's next words. "I just don't know how she feels about me." It sounded like he was sobbing, "it hurts Fleur. I mean, I could love you, but without Hermione, I'm dead inside." She rushed into the room and saw Harry crying on Fleur's shoulder as she was stroking his back. She went right to him and hugged him as well.

"I love you Harry," she said. "With all of my heart. Never forget that!" Just then there was another blinding flash of light and Hermione had a matching ring like Fleur's on her finger. "What?" She looked at the ring and saw it on her finger. Just then, they got a pair of letters.

 ** _Dear Lord and Ladies Potter,_**

 **We congratulate you on your marriages and are pleased to tell you that you are now considered adults. We wish you a very long and very happy marriage.**

 ** _From, the Department of Records and Bonds._**

"Okay," said Harry. "Let's see what the other one is." He looked at it and saw that it was from Gringotts Bank.

 _ **Lord and Ladies Potter,**_

 _ **We at Gringotts Bank would like to congratulate you on your marriages. We would also like for you to come and see me about getting your property settled and receive the lord and ladies rings. At your earliest convenience. We wish your marriage to be a long and happy one.**_

 _ **May your love grow a large as the piles of your kills.**_

 _ **From, Griphook; Potter account manager and Ragnok; President of Gringotts Bank and Trust.**_

"Well," said Fleur. "Looks like it is official." Harry and Hermione just read the letters and nodded. "We need to talk to my Father and settle this." Harry started to panic a little, he was going to meet one of his newly 'wedded' wives father. He knew this was coming but, he had every right to be nervous.

"Alright, let's go and tell your parents about what happened." He said then smelled himself. "After I get cleaned up." The girls chuckled. So, he went to get cleaned up and got dressed in a red long sleeved t-shirt, black cargo pants, boots, gloves, a gold flak jacket and a new pair of glasses. ( _Think Erik Killmonger's outfit in those colors from the movie_ ) "Well, ready when you are ladies." They looked at him and was impressed by his body.

"What's with the outfit?" Asked Hermione.

"I run a mercenary group, Mione."

"You what?"

"Um hmm, there is a reason why I'm not living with the Dursleys anymore. They aren't living anymore, it was self-defense though."

"You killed your relatives?"

"No, the neighbors did." They continued on the way to where the Beauxbatons carriage was.

* * *

( _Beauxbatons carriage_ )

They meet up with Headmistress Maxime, she was a half-giant and beautiful. "We need to see my father, Headmistress Maxime." Said Fleur.

"He is here," she said. "I take it this has to deal with what happened last night?"

"Yes," Fleur said. They walked to where her family was staying, Fleur knocked on the door. "Papa? Manan?" A male voice answered.

"Come in Fleur," it said. So, they do and they had seen a man with short, hay colored hair, gray eyes, dressed in a suit and boots. "Ah, hello Fleur." He hugged and kissed her as well. "What is wrong Cherie?"

"Papa, this is Harry Potter and Hermione Granger." She said.

"Alright, why am I meeting them now?"

"Well, you know what happened in the maze?" Just then a woman came into the room. She was basically an older version of Fleur. This woman was a goddess, she was in a light blue gown and slippers.

"Waz dis about de young man saving you 'Flower'?" She said, Fleur blushed and nodded.

"Oui Manan, this is Harry Potter and Hermione Granger." The woman went to Harry and kissed him on the cheek.

"Dat was for saving my little Gabi," she said. Then she kissed the other one, "dat was for Fleur."

"It was nothing, I saw them in trouble and helped." He said, Hermione wrapped an arm around his neck and kissed him.

"That's my Harry," she said. "With his 'Saving people thing'."

"We are here to tell you that, by magic, we are married." Said Fleur.

"By magic?" Said Mr. Delacour.

"Yes sir," said Harry. Fleur's mother looked at him.

"Alain…" She said, he looked back.

"Apolline, I'm not mad at Harry. It's not his fault."

"Oh." She said.

"I'm shocked Gabi didn't become his bride."

"She iz too young."

"I know," said Harry. He sat down and tried to center his emotions.

"What is it Harry?" Asked Hermione.

"Oh, nothing much. It's just hitting me, I won."

"We don't know that."

"Mr. Delacour? Are you an agent of the ICW?" Alain looked at him.

"Yes, I am. Why?"

"I would like to make a report about what happened last night." Alain pulled up a chair to listen.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After what Harry told Alain what happened, he had a group of his Aurors go to where Harry had told them to go and found over 20 dead bodies with 2 of them being Tom Riddle and Peter Pettigrew. The leader went back after they took the bodies and told him what they had seen. "So, he was right." He said.

"Sir?"

"Harry Potter had told me about what happened during the final task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, in my capacity as an ICW agent. Tell me what you find."

"Sir!" The agent left to do his duty.

( _With Harry and Hermione_ )

The two were walking through the school and were talking about nothing. They were holding hands and were about to head to the Great Hall when they were stopped by Snape. He wasn't looking very hot. He was grabbing his left arm, staggering, his skin was clammy and he was sweating. "Are you okay, Professor?" Asked Hermione, even with him being as weak as he was he still has to be an ass.

"Of Course I Am," he said. "Leave Me Alone Mudblood! Before I Give Both Of You Detention Until I Find A Way To Expel You Both!"

"Big Talk From Someone Who's Dying In Front Of Us!" Said Harry. "But, if you want us out…" He left the threat hanging. Then they walked away leaving him to die.

( _Great Hall_ )

Harry and Hermione had sat down at their table. They were talking about, what he did last summer. "So you helped a government agency stop a despot from killing off half of the world?" She said.

"That's what I did," he said as he drank his juice and ate his breakfast. Just then Fleur had walked into the hall with her school as she went over to them. Ron was in a daze and wanted her to sit next to him. "Hermione?" She nodded and kicked Ron under the table, almost breaking his shin.

"Ow! Hermione!" He said.

"Stop staring at my sister-wife!" She said everyone looked at them.

"SISTER-WIFE?" They said.

"Yeah," said Harry. "Ladies?" Hermione and Fleur showed their rings and Harry had the matching one. Ron was about to get mad when Hermione spoke up.

"I don't love you anyway!" She said.

"But…"

"We are not compatible!" Harry just looked at them while eating.

Ginny was upset, "He Was Mine!" She said. Dumbledore had started to speak up.

"I'm sorry…" He started.

"You are not my guardian!" Said Harry, "I don't recognize you as such."

"Professor Snape was right!" Said Draco, "you are arrogant and need to be shown your place!"

"And who's going to show me it Draco? You? Let me re-introduce myself; Lord Harry James Potter!" As he went over to the Slytherin table and to Draco with his hand out. "Nice to meet you, you pathetic loser!" Then he dropped his hand, "you can show me the 'right people'? While stabbing me in the back you mean. By the way, your father's dead." Draco paled, "yeah, he died when his master did."

"The Malfoy's Kneel To No One!"

"Except to a former Dark Lord. Whose gray matter and blood are soaking his family's plot." Dumbledore paled, "that's right. I won, his Horcruxes were destroyed and when my feet hit that cemetery along with Cedric, Merlin rest his soul, the fight was on. I had called on some friends, And. We. Dominated! So, there is no more threat from him and any Death Eater that wants to take me out; I'm free this weekend." Harry and his wives dared anyone to attacked them. Then went back to their table.

Dumbledore was not happy about this, the boy won, without his help. 'If what he says is true. Then, it really is over.' He thought.

( _Gringotts Bank and Trust_ )

Harry, Hermione, and Fleur had gone into the bank. "Good afternoon, Mr. Goblin." Said Harry, "I'd like to speak to Griphook or Ragnok, please. The Goblin looked at Harry and his wives.

" **Key please.** " He said Harry handed him the key. " **Follow me please.** " So they went to talk to Ragnok.

" **Who Is It?** " He said.

" **It's Brain smasher sir, Lord and Ladies Potter are here.** "

" **Well, Let Them In!** " So they walked into the office.

( _An hour later_ )

"Thank you sir," said Harry, as they shook hands. They got their rings Hermione was now Lady Potter and Fleur was Lady Pervell. "Well, let's go and take care of Sirius's case." So they went to the Wizengamot. They called for an emergency meeting and everyone were there.

( _Wizengamot Meeting_ )

Half of the Wizengamot were gone. Because of what happened. "Now that his supporters are gone," said Harry. "We can finally get Sirius his trial." So they walked in and had the meeting and everything Fudge was trying to do, Harry had screwed him over at every turn.

"Potter!" He said, "agree to it or so help me…"

"I will call in a vote of 'No Confidence'!" Said Harry, Fudge paled. "Now, I can provide memories of what happened."

"But, Professor Snape said you were…"

"And you're going to believe a dying Death Eater that would say anything to save his neck and destroy an innocent man? Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot, this is your Minister of Magic."

"I agree with Lord Potter," said a Lord. "Vote for No Confidence!" Everyone agreed, Fudge started to become 'Vanilla'.

"ALRIGHT!" He said, "Black gets his trial and I'll call off the kiss on sight order." So he did and Sirius was arrested and taken to the Wizengamot for trial. He was found Not-Guilty.

( _After the trial_ )

Sirius was a free man, "come on. Let's go celebrate!" He said so they do.

( _Hogwarts_ )

Harry, Hermione, and Fleur walked into the school. They had heard about what was going on with Snape, he was dying. His right arm was gone, burned to ash and his magical core was sealed up. He was a one-armed squib now. They had met up with Professor McGonagall. "The Headmaster wishes to speak to you." She said, they nodded. So they went up to talk to Dumbledore.

( _Dumbledore's office_ )

Harry, Hermione, and Fleur went into the office. "I only asked for Harry." Said Dumbledore.

"You're getting all of us or you don't get any of us." Said Harry. Albus conceded and they sat down.

"What did you do to Professor Snape?" He said.

"Everything will be in the report." Said Harry, "why are you asking?"

"I want to hear it from you."

"Aren't you head of the ICW?" Dumbledore started to pale, He wasn't, he wasn't going to get the reports.

"I want to hear it from you."

"Everything I've said is in the report. I'm not repeating it."

"Unless you've been lying to everyone." Said Hermione, "and aren't the head ICW."

"Nonsense my dear, I am." He said.

"Then stop asking me for something you going to get anyway." Said Harry. "Let's go ladies." So they left. Dumbledore took off his glasses and hung his head.

( _Two weeks later_ )

Harry, Hermione, and Fleur were about to leave and get on the train. Harry, just relaxed as Hermione was snuggled on Harry as his head was Fleur's lap. They were just relaxing and enjoying their time together. "So, where you two want to go?" They looked at him, "for the Honeymoon? Do you want the weddings separate?"

"No, we can both marry you." Said Hermione as Fleur nodded.

"We'll just go on separate Honeymoons." Said Fleur.

"Okay." He relaxed and sighed. "I know of a few people I can get to design your wedding gowns."

"You can?" Said Hermione.

"Yeah."

"I need to talk to my parents first though."

"Good idea," Harry made a mental note to talk to Jan about designing Fleur's and Hermione's wedding gowns.

TBC

 **Note:** _That's game._


End file.
